SOS Disaster
by Kyokun17
Summary: My 1st fanfic. 1st, she was the key to human auto evolution, then was called a major time distortion, followed by a god, but there seems to be even more to Haruhi Suzumiya then you would have thought possible, and an evil syndicate wants her hidden power.


Hello everyone, Kyo here (no thats not my real name, tis only my nickname lol ) Here presenting my 1st story, i hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it, any comments or suggestions on how to improve would be most appriciated, seeing as how this is my 1st fanfic please dont eat me alive if it isnt that good D: . I would just like to say that I dont now own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, or any of its characters, the OC's tho are mine lol, oh and before we start I would just like to say, ya, im bad at coming up with names for people XD  
Other then that i hope you Enjoy.  


* * *

It was a calm night on 2nd street as it was always in the spring, that fresh luke warm spring air about the place as people took walks around the neighborhood catching some fresh air on a night such as this. Down one particular street, a diabolical plan was being hatched. "So we need HER." One mysterious figure said sitting on a giant green garbage can, looking at a picture of a high school aged girl with semi-short brown hair with a yellow ribbon tied in it. "Yes, with her power, we can surley ressurect our master, who can once and for all conquer this pathetic, rat infested world." another figure said leaning against the wall. "What about those others she always hangs out with, can I kill them? hack and slash them to bits" another shorter one said with abit of a sudistic tune to his voice as he brushed his hand over his knife as if it were his pet kitten. "Go nuts, the others can die for all I care, as long as our master is ressurected I really could care less" the leader figure said as he took a good long glance at the picture. "Ms. Haruhi Suzumiya, little do you know whats in store for you" he said taking a nice long look at the picture and letting out an evil laugh as all his companions joined him, their plans completed.

"Kotetsu wake up" a woman said rolling the guy out of his bed and onto the floor face 1st "Ow what is it Rei, I'm trying to sleep" the teenage boy said to the long red haired woman who just violently woke him up and smacked him on the head "Lady raimei wants to see you now, we think we know where the syndicates going to strike next at" the girl said in a rather stern voice and headed out of the room as the boy stood up towering a good 5' 11" the new York sun showing off every curve on his fine toned upper body, as he looked over in a mirror his short chocolate brown hair in a mess from having just woke up, wearing nothing but his heart boxers and a necklace, "oh and by the way, cute boxers ha-ha" the girl laughed as he slammed the door closed yelling at the girl to shut up, "alright I better get dressed before the old hag bites my head off for being late" the boy said throwing on a pair of dark blue jeans that fit loosely, yet comfortably around his legs, topped with a basic black T-Shirt with a rock band logo on his, throwing on some bright white socks and his sneakers he booked out of his room and almost slammed into a man carrying a stack of books

"Kotetsu watch where your going boy" the man said turning to the side as to see who almost slammed into him "Right sorry Mr. renolds" The boy said taking off down the hall of the rather fancy academy style building he stayed in as he reached a room that stated "Madam Raimei" and knocked 3 times, greeted with a "Come in" the boy swung the door open to see a woman fairly moderate in age sitting behind a giant ivory desk with many documents and books on it, adjacent to her were 2 big chairs one already pre-occupied by a boy about Kotetsus size with short blonde hair "Oh Aaron didn't realize you were going to be here too" Kotetsu said to his friend as he sat in the other chair "You know dam well that if the syndicates involved I'm going to be involved" The kid said curling his fist rather harshly as it started sparking "Yes yes calm down now while I explain" the woman said pulling out a folder and showing it to the 2 boys "Wow she's a really cutie" Kotetsu said as Aaron smacked him upside the head and took a look at the file

"Hrm, So Haruhi Suzumiya is her name, I assume the syndicates after this girl" Aaron said flipping through the files getting as much data as he could "Yes this woman is believed to have an immense power hidden inside her, A power that could allow the syndicate to awaken the ancient feudal lord Rikaru" Raimei explained to them "say What now, you mean the old fairy tale about the lord that wielded the power of the gods and almost conquered the world until the mysterious hero that rode on the white dragon vanquished him Rikaru?" Kotetsu said. "Yes the one and the same" Raimei told the 2 "So it is your job to go and protect ms. Suzumiya until such a time we eliminate this evil force once and for all, now in that folder there is other Intel on some of the others you will meet on your mission, consider them your allies on this mission" she explained to them "there is a plane waiting to take you to Tokyo, you two should be on your way, and since this is an S class mission, full force is authorized, Best of luck you two" the woman said and sent them on their way

"Kyon! Hey Kyon! WAKE UP!" A young girl screamed and slammed the back of the boys head on her desk "Come on Kyon its time for the big meeting of the SOS Brigade, and attendance is required" the girl said and yanked him by the tie out of class that has just ended and dragged him to a room labeled "SOS Brigade Headquarters" and slammed the door open glancing around only to see one girl staring down at a book, not the slightest bit of interest in what the loud bang was as she casually flipped to the next page "Nagato are you the only one here so far? aww man this sucks, Where is everyone!" the girl screamed dragging the boy into the room and slamming the door closed sitting at the front desk with the computer on it as the boy sluggishly sat down in another chair "Haruhi, was there any reason you had to wake me so violently" he said rubbing the back of his head "Well you looked so dead as a nail I had no choice but to force you to wake up, so quit complaining" she said in a rather icy voice

"_Typical haruhi, always so violent and angry, I guess I should be used to it, I just cant wait for ms. asahina to get here, her presence, grace, and beauty will warm my icy heart and lighten my spirits_" Kyon thought to himself still brushing through his brown hair to find where haruhi had slammed his head as the door rattled open and in walked a boy roughly 6' tall with short light brown hair and a casual smile on his face "Well good afternoon everyone, sorry I was a bit late, had to stay after class, I take it were still waiting to ms. asahina then I take it" the boy said taking a seat next to the purple haired girl with the book in her lap, still casually flipping through the pages, not paying attention to anything that's going on in the room "Well that Mikuru needs to get here now, we cant start the meeting without her" Haruhi said in a stern, still angry voice "I'm sure she will be along anytime now" Kyon said watching the door as the knob rattled and in stepped a young girl with long flaming orange hair standing barley 5'7" with a innocent look on her face that would make any heart melt she bowed deeply "I'm so sorry I'm late everyone the teacher wanted to see me about something after class an-" she said and was cut off when haruhi grabbed her from behind "Great timing mikuru, I got just the perfect outfit for you to wear today, alright time to change" she said as mikuru started to struggle "What, but I, but, wait" she said and tried to struggle but to no avail, as the violently tempered haruhi shoved Kyon and the other boy out of the room and locked the door behind her, "Well you seem in an awfully cheerful mood Koizumi" Kyon addressed the boy. "Well sure why not, its a great day, sun shining, no closed spaces, everything seems to be fine, or so I wish I could say, no there is some big trouble headed our way, I'll just leave it at that until later" Koizumi said in his usual carefree style and walked back into the room once haruhi gave the ok as Kyon shortly followed praying that haruhi picked the cat outfit for ms. asahina.  


* * *

**Whats this mysterious syndicates plans for the SOS Brigade?**

**Will Aaron and Kotetsu manage to protect Hauhi**

**Did Haruhi make Mikuru wear the cat suit?**

**All this and more next time on SOS Disaster!**

Yay 1st chapter done, hope it was enjoyable, look for chapter 2 coming soon ^_^ and a happy new years to everyone!

~Kyo~


End file.
